Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone my Remake
by Beccalynn Droeshout351
Summary: This is my remake of the Harry Potter series, starting on the first book. This is how I picture Harry Potter. I change quite alot so Im warning you dont complain when you dont know whats happening because it is au in a way. Thank you, please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & The Philosopher Stone.

Year 1.

The Murder Of Lily and James Potter.

Saturday, October 31st 1999.

It was Halloween night in a little village named Godric's Hollow. It was 9 o'clock and the weather was pretty good for an Autumn night, it was a little chilly and everything was wet from a storm that had happened the night before, and childern were going door to door trick or treating. It was Saturday so the childern and teens wouldn't have to worry of school the next morning, it would be a long night. There was no moon in the sky, just beautiful stars that shined exceptionally bright that night of all nights. That night is where our story begins. It was that night that the most joyful and terrible events happened. In that little village of Godric's Hollow, is where it all began. In 1999, Harry James Potter's long and twisted journey started.

James Potter sat on the back porch, James had jet black hair that was unusually messy and his eyes were a hazel color. He wore blue jeans, and a white dress shirt which he had unbuttoned halfway. He had a brown dress jacket over it. James had a silver chain around his neck that his wife had bought him, he never took it off. He was stargazing, wondering how the stars could be so bright on Halloween night. He smiled as he heard his wife singing from upstairs.

Lily Potter was his wife, she was in his opinion (and many others) a lovely blue eyed strong, brave and kind witch. Lily had dark red hair that went half way down her back. Lily's hair was wet, having just gotten out of the shower, she put on her tight blue torn jeans and her long baggy white tank top, she had a couple big pearl necklaces around her neck. Her hair was in a half up ponytail. Lily was sitting in a rocking chair beside her son's crib. The baby was sleeping in his crib with a blue blanket and Lily was singing so that when she woke him up for a bath he wouldn't be as cranky. Lily got up and picked the baby out of the crib, he was still asleep but she knew it wouldn't last long. He started to stir and tried to get out of his Mother's arms, he seemed to want to play with a small little broom that was hanging on the wall, " Darling you can't play right now we have to get ready for trick or treating". Lily heard something down stairs and wondered what it was, just then... " Honey was that you?", she heard James calling from downstairs, " No, it wasn't me", she replied, James checked the door, it was locked.

Lily walked down to James, everything went in slow motion then, they both heard the back door being blown open and then, " Hello Lils, James", walking swiftly through the back door was The Dark Lord. " What are you doing here?", James asked, " I think you already know", he replied. Lily walked passed James and walked up to The Dark Lord. " Just leave us alone", she breathed only so he could hear, he moved closer to her so that his face was only inches from hers, Lily kept her eyes on him, her eyes wide. The baby in Lily's arms was staring at him with wide eyes too, then he reached down into his Mother's purse that was over her neck. Lily reached into her purse and pulled out her wand. " Lily there is no need for drawing weapons", James looked at Lily and stepped forward, " Leave my family alone!" . When James stepped forward how ever The Dark Lord was ready, " Avadra Kadavra!".

James Potter fell to the floor slowly, Lily watched in shock as her husbands life flashed before her eyes, just then the baby began to cry. " Let me shut it up for you Lils", The Dark Lord laughed, " Dont call me that", she sobbed as she looked down at her son. The Dark Lord lowered his wand, " Lily, I... I dont want to hurt you, please stand aside?" He said with a genuine loving smile on his face. Lily shook her head, " Please dont kill him Tom", she said softly. " Stand aside now Lily, stand aside please". Lily looked at him with tear filled eyes, " Why? Why my baby? Why my son?", Lily was getting angrier by the second but he was getting more pained, and Lily saw that, " You feel remorseful, your hurt I can see that", Lily looked down at his wand and the baby in her arms before looking back up at him, " I know you love me, so please, for me, leave Harry. Kill me". The Dark Lord looked at Lily as if she was crazy, " I won't kill you, I can't", Lily let out a short laugh, " If you kill my baby thats what you'll be doing, you already killed my husband", The Dark Lord leaned forward,  
" You'll forgive me, I'll make you forget about them both, I'll make you forget about them all" Lily felt a surge of anger run through her veins as he said this, " Have mercy, don't take my baby away from me too, I'll do anything" she looked up at him and smirked as she said this, The Dark Lord looked at the baby with hate filled eyes, " This is my last warning" he said with a small smile " Stand aside, give up". The Dark Lord took out his wand again, " I'm so sorry but Lily you will forgive me, you will be mine".

The Dark Lord raised it to Lily, " Sectumsempra!". Lily's blood splattered everywhere, all over the stairs and the baby in her arms. She staggered and fell over her husbands body, Lily's grip on the baby lossened but she regained it and began scurrying away from The Dark Lord. " Come on Lily Baby, just hand it over", he took slow steps towards her, Lily scurried back but then hit the wall, she couldn't believe he was doing this but she knew she couldn't let him kill Harry. " Please leave us alone", she was desperate and The Dark Lord couldn't help but be amused at her fear even if it was directed at him, " Lily give me the baby", Lily looked down at the baby in her arms, his blue pajamas were covered in her blood, she couldn't let him kill her baby, he was the only thing she had left " No way", she replied, her eyes were filled with fear and pain and suddenly adrenaline filled her vains and a pain hit her like a lightning bolt, but it didn't stop, it had to of been 16 bolts that hit her. Her eyes turned gold and as she held her precious son, she knew what she had to do. Absentmindley she crawled to her husbands body only feet away, she looked into his blank hazel eyes and knew that he would have understood, she had to do this, for their son, for Harry. She took James neckalace from his neck and placed it around Harry's. It was longer then his body so she wrapped it around his neck a couple times before hugging her son goodbye. " I love you Harry", she took out her wand and on the pendant of the neckalace she wrote, " Plus que ma propre vie". And with that she gave up her life to save her son, Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter And The Philosopher Stone.

Year 1.

Wednesday, July 26 2009.

Dudley's Birthday.

10 years later.

It had been 10 years since Lily and James Potter were murdered. It was a very sad day but also joyous, in the fact that The Dark Lord had finally been stopped. Some think he died, many think he was to weak to carry on. All anybody knows is that the Potter's son survived not only The Dark Lord, but the killing curse. A curse no one has ever survived. He got out of Godric's Hollow with nothing but a lightening scar on his forhead and of course no parents. Harry didn't know any of that though, he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle and their son. Harry's Aunt, Lily's sister had decided to keep it from him for his own protection, but now the truth was going to come out.

Harry Potter walked quietly out of his bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. He was being quiet so he didn't wake the others. Harry had jet black hair and peircing blue eyes. Harry's hair was almost to his shoulders. He went into the kitchen and started breakfast for his family. He put on all his cousin's favourite things, since it was his cousin's 11th birthday. When the food was done he went upstairs to his cousin's room.``Dudley?" he asked, ``Time to get up, breakfast is ready, I made all your favourite things for your birthday". Dudley began to stir, " You didn't have to do that Cuz", Dudley said sleepily, " I know, I wanted to", Harry smiled at his cousin. Harry and his cousin were like brothers, which was strange considering the crowd of friends Dudley had, Harry had none, and even if he did, they wouldn't be like Dudley's. " Come on, time to get up". Harry walked out of his cousin's room so he could get up, then he went to his room which was right next door.

Harry put on a pair of black jeans and his white dress shirt, then he got his white dress jacket and put that on on top of it. He ran downstairs and he and Dudley ate their breakfast waiting for Petunia and Vernon, Dudley's Mom and Dad and Harry's Aunt and Uncle. The boys were just finishing the dishes when Petunia and Vernon walked in. " Whos ready to go to the zoo!", they called from the front door, " We are!" the boys called back. " Alright lets go".

At the zoo they looked at all sorts of animals, monkeys, hippos, birds, owls, they went to look at the big cats but they were all hiding. Then Harry and Dudley got to feed a giraffe, but then the boys got hot so they went to an ice cream cart. Dudley got a spongebob popsicle while Harry got a multi flavored popsicle. When the boys were finished and had cooled down they went to see tiger cubs, which they got to hold. A family photo was taken and printed and presents were bought. The boys had enough so Petunia and Vernon took the boys to get lunch. The day had been fun, they spent the afternoon taking pictures of the boys with Dudley`s presents. Around 4 o`clock however the boys wanted to go to the reptile zoo, so they did.

There was all kinds of retiles, mostly snakes. As Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle went to look at others, Harry had his on eye on one in particalar. Suddenly Dudley came up and pounded on the glass. " Dudley stop! He's asleep!", Harry told his cousin loudly, " He's boring, how can you stand watching it?", Dudley didn't even wait for an answer before he walked away. " Sorry about my cousin, he can get rather annoying at times. Bet your used to it though, just lying there day after day while people pound on the glass and screech and scream and press their ugly faces in on you?", Harry said as he turned back to the snake after his cousin was out of earshot. The snake rose it's head and nodded but Harry wasn't surprised he was used to this kind of stuff. " I see your from Brazil, was it nice there? Do you miss your family?", the snake pointed down to a sign that he was leaning on, " Oh! You were bred here? That's me as well, I never met my parent's either". Dudley came to stand beside Harry again, " Why are you talking to the snake Harry?", he asked leaning on the glass. " Because it can hear me, Dudley don't do that you'll break it and fall in the tank", Harry told Dudley, " No he can't Harry, he doesn't even understand you and no I won't", just then the glass didn't break but disappeared and Dudley went falling into the tank. " Told you so", said Harry smirking and rolling his eyes, then he noticed something else. The snake was slithering on the floor and people were screaming, " Thanks", the snake said," Your very welcome", Harry smiled as he watched the snake make his getaway then he turned back to his cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter And The Philosopher Stone.

Year 1.

The Letters.

Wednesday, July 26th, 2009.

Petunia helped get the frozen Dudley inside, he was wrapped in a blanket with his teeth chattering and his body soaked. She took him to the kitchen while Vernon was following Harry in, Harry went to follow his Aunt and cousin when Vernon stopped him, " Harry wait", he said, Harry turned to look at his Uncle with an innocent expression on his face which was completly genuine but not to his Uncle, " Don't play innocent, I want to know what you did and why you did it and most importantly, how?". Harry looked at his Uncle with confusion printed on his face. " Uncle Vernon, I don't know what happened but I didn't do it. One second the glass was there then it was gone it was like magic", he answered calmly and truthfully, " Don't lie to me, there's no such thing as magic!", Vernon exclaimed nervously, " Now if your going to continue to lie go to your room!", he pointed up the stairs but Harry didn't move, " But Uncle Vernon I`m not lying``, Vernon let out a deep breath, ``Go to your room, now" , he said slowly. Seeing he wasn`t going to convince his Uncle he wasn`t lying Harry made his way upstairs.

When Vernon walked into the kitchen Dudley had a nice hot cocoa in his hand, Petunia saw Vernon come in and told Dudley to go have a nice hot shower, Dudley listened. Vernon looked at his wife who was looking at him with a look that said that she couldn`t believe him. " Don`t look at me like that, you know he did it``, he said, ``He probaly didn`t mean to, Lily could do all sorts of things before she even knew what she was".  
This was of course true, Lily could do all sorts of magic before she found out the truth. ``Vernon``, she hesiatated, she didn`t know how to say this but she took a deep breath and continued, ``I think it`s time to tell him the truth, you read what Mr. Dumbledore said, to tell him when he`s ready``, Vernon turned to her,  
`No! He is not ready and I do not want him going anywhere near that world``, Petunia walked towards him,  
``It`s his world Vernon and besides, they`ll come for him I`m sure, it`s almost time for him to go to Hogwarts``. Hogwarts was a school for wizards and witches, one of the three, it was also said to be the best. ``Petunia I will not let them take him, I don`t want him ending up like your sister!``, he yelled, ``He won`t, Tom`s gone remember!``, she replied loudly her temper also rising, ``We don`t know that, they don`t even know that, remember what that man wrote in that letter? He will come back one day!``, Petunia rolled her eyes, ``He could be wrong``, she answered her voice lowering again, ``Lily used to say Dumbledore was never wrong!``, Vernon was starting to get upset while thinking of his sister-in-law, his voice still loud but shaky. ``Lily could`ve been wrong too``, Petunia said, ``I sincerly doubt it!``, she suddenly felt a strong emotion at seeing her husband and how much he missed her sister, she also knew he missed her brother-in-law also, as did she. Suddenly she was angry, she hated Tom for taking away Lily and she hated Sirius and the Snape boy for making it possible and she knew she couldn`t let Harry go back to that world knowing that he could end up like Lily and James.

Harry sat on his bed, he heard his Aunt knock and then she came in and sat beside him. " Harry I want you to know that I don`t believe it`s your fault, it was an accident``, she said calmly, Harry ignored her, ``Harry listen to me, it`s not your fault``, she tried again. ``I know``, he replied. ``Alright, I`ll just leave you to your thoughts then``, she sighed, ``Good``.

Thursday, July 27th, 2009.

Harry woke up at around 9 o`clock, when he went downstairs his breakfast was already on the table for him.  
``Good morning Sweet-heart``, Petunia greeted him, ``Morning``, Harry answered cooly, ``Come on Harry, please don`t be mad``, she pleaded. Harry looked at her with cool eyes then he heard the mail, ``I`ll go get it``, he said as he went to the hall, ``Harry!``, his Aunt called after him but he ignored her, he was still mad at Vernon for accusing him of having something to do with the glass disappearing plus the fact that he had a feeling that his family was hiding something from him.

When Harry got to the door he saw a bill, a letter from his Aunt Marge, and a letter for himself. This surprised him as he hardly ever got mail. He went back into the kitchen to hand Vernon the mail then he continued to open his letter, " Harry why do you have a letter?", Dudley asked, " I don't know someone mailed it to me", he answered, " Way to be obvious", Dudly said sarcasticly. " Dudley grab the letter", Petunia told Dudley, " No, why?", Harry answered for him, " Just give me the letter", she commanded, " But it's mine!", he said, " Harry now!". Harry handed his Aunt the letter, when she looked at it she handed it to his Uncle who looked at Harry with a fearful expression, Harry gulped. " Go to your rooms", Vernon told the boys, " But I want to read my letter", Petunia crossed her arms, " Now!". Harry and Dudley went upstairs, Harry went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Friday, July 28th, 2009.

The next day when Harry woke up he was still mad so he went downstairs and found breakfast made for him again, this time it was his faveourite, Harry was usually the one who made breakfast, only when he was mad would anybody else, not because he had to make breakfast, he made breakfast for his family only because he wanted to but when he was mad his Aunt knew to make him it herself, usually it worked, today not so much.

When the mail came Harry went to get it but his Uncle was already there, three letters for Harry, which his Uncle tore up.

Later that day Harry saw his Uncle nail the mail slot shut with wood, " No more letters for him, I won't lose my nephew to those people, no sir. I won't let him end up like his parents", he heard his Uncle muttering under his breathe.

Saturday, July 29th, 2009.

It was Saturday and Harry was lying on the grass in the front yard, he had been sitting there for a while watching the owls that were currently on his Uncle's car. When he heard his Aunt and Uncle come out of the house he turned to watch them, Petunia was saying goodbye to Vernon because he was off to work, " Bye Uncle Vernon!", Harry said, " Have a good day at work". Harry had gotten over his anger at his family, he could never stay mad at them, one because he lived with them and two, they were his family, three because he wasn't the kind of person who could stay mad at someone. " Thanks Har-", Vernon saw the owls on his car then, " Shooo", he waved his breifcase at them but they didn't move, Harry was surprised his Uncle usually loved animals, and owls. Why not these ones? Harry then saw his Aunt tap Vernon and as Vernon looked down he saw a look of anger on his Uncle's face.

Later that night Harry saw his Uncle throwing letters to him in the burning fireplace, there were five of them. He knew why his Uncle had been upset this morning.

Sunday, July 30th, 2009.

9 o'clock, Harry was waking up, as he got up he decided to get dressed before he went downstairs. He had been in his pajamas since Dudley's birthday, so he grabbed a white t-shirt, light brown dress pants and a light brown camping vest. As he ran down the stairs he jumped a few because he was so happy, tomorrow was his 11th birthday. He grabbed cookies that were on the kitchen counter and went into the sitting room.  
" Anybody want one?", he asked, Dudley rose his hand, " Over here", Vernon also said. Harry took in his Uncle's look and suddenly felt guilt, he was a mess, over-stressed. Could this really be because of the letters? Harry felt bad because he wanted those letters, he wanted to know the truth. Just then a sound came from the fireplace and a million letters came flying out, then they heard the mail slot free and a billion came in that way, trillions came in from the window somehow too. Harry jumped up on the coffee table and caught one,  
then he ran into the hall. His Uncle wasn't far behind, he grabbed Harry from around the waist trying to get the letter. " That's it! We're going to the cottage! Where they won't be able to find us!". He screeched while being engulfed in all of Harry's letters.

Harry was lying on one of the beds in the cottage, he was drawing a birthday cake in the dirt.  
" Make a wish Baby", he said to himself as he blew the dirt away. He was very happy but he did miss his parents and wanted them back more then he wanted anything else. He wished he could know more about them and himself and as he made his wish there was a bang on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter And The Philosopher Stone.

Year 1.

Monday, July 31st, 2009.

Harry heard the bang on the door and jumped up quickly, his Aunt and Uncle ran down the stairs to make sure their boys were alright. Harry noticed his Uncle had a shot gun in his hand, he knew what he had bought along the way to the cottage now. Dudley came out of the next room and stood rooted on the spot in fear. Another rap on the door sent the hinges off and Harry ran to hide behind the couch. It was then that he walked in, he was a big giant, with long and bushy hair and beard that was dark brown and tangled and wild. The giant wore a big leather coat with giant boots, he looked frightening until you heard his voice and saw his actions. " Sorry 'bout that", he said. He picked up the door and put it back in place then he turned to Dudley, " Your Harry?", he asked as if he didn't beleive this fat boy was him, it was then that Harry spoke up. " That's my cousin Dudley, I'm Harry". The giant looked at him and smiled, " Course you are, you look like your Dad James,  
except your eyes, their your Mother Lily's", he paused then reached into his pocket, " Brought you something, made it myself words and all". He handed Harry a box that Harry opened nervously. Inside was a cake that said " Happy B-day Harry". " Thank you so much but I can't except it, I don't know you and I'm not supossed to take things from strangers", Harry replied politly.

" My name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper Of The Keys At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardery". At that Harry laughed, " School of what?". Hagrid looked at Harry's Aunt and Uncle who were standing beside their son. Hagrid walked towards them, Vernon held up the gun but Hagrid easily bent it straight in half. " You didn't tell him did you? You great prune", Harry walked around the couch to the giant,  
" How dare you call him that! Did you know you're breaking and entering?", he yelled, " We could have you arrested you, you, you... giant freak!". at this Petunia stepped in, " Harry wait you don't understand", but Hagrid was laughing, " As brave as your Father you are!". Harry was mad, this giant man had come in, on his birthday and broke in to his family's cottage scaring his cousin. " Get out now!", Harry yelled even louder, " Harry stop please", his Aunt pleaded, " Auntie this man just broke into our cottage you don't expect me to do nothing, do you?". .

" Harry listen...", she looked at the giant and said, " I haven't told him anything that's why he's acting like this". Hagrid was surprised, " You haven't told him?", he boomed. " It was for his own protection", Vernon stepped in. " It's his life! His story! His world for crying out loud!" .  
" We just didn't want to lose him! That's why we never told him!", cried Petunia. Harry listened to the exchange but then got sick of it, " Tell me what!", just then everything broke, the windows, the lights in the lamps, the fire place suddenly burned to life. " Harry Baby calm down", she said going over to him and touched his shouldiers but he jerked away from her, " I knew it! I knew you were all hiding something from me! It's about Mom and Dad, isn't! Isn't!". Petunia rubbed her face before continuing, " Harry please let me explain", she replied, " Explain what?", he shouted. " Mr. Hagrid what have you come for?", she asked ingnoring her nephew. " To deliver his letter, and take him to get his stuff for school". Petunia walked over to Harry. " The most you need to know at the moment", she gave Hagrid a stern look, " Is that you're a wizard and your parents weren't poisoned. If you want you can go with this man and get your school suppies. Be back by tomorrow night and I'll explain the rest". Harry looked from his Aunt to his Uncle, to his Cousin, to The Giant. " Fine", he said. He ran up stairs to get some clothes for the day then ran back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter And The Philosophers Stone.

Year 1.

Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

Monday, July 31st, 2009.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and all Harry knew was that he was now 11 years old and walking through London with a strange man he didn't know and apparently he was a wizard. He was absolutely confused as he followed the man named Rubeus Hagrid who didn't seem to even know where he was going, to make matters worse, he was extremely pissed off due to the fact that he had just realized he was right about his family hiding something from him. When they arrived at an old rusty looking pub which no one else seemed to realize was there, he started getting nervous especially when Hagrid tried to lead him inside. " I'm sorry but I can't go in there with you, for 1, I don't even know you, 2,  
I'm to young to be going into a bar and 3, I don't trust you in the slightest", He said nervously, trying to be as polite as humanly possible. Hagrid laughed, " Listen Harry, I know you don't know what's going on but your muggle of an Aunt promised she'd explain this later 'til then you have to trust me, ok?", he replied. Harry looked up at the giant man and suddenly felt as if he could trust him but he wasn't about to let his guard down, he walked into the pub followed by Hagrid.

As Harry looked around he saw that the pub was full of strange looking people wearing funny looking clothing, he also noticed that it wasn't only the outside of the pub that was old and rusty, this place had shabby looking chairs and tables too. It was very dark inside but had torches outlining the walls and candles at each shabby table. In the far corner Harry noticed a few women drinking out of small glasses full of what looked like Sherry, one of them had a pipe in her mouth which Harry, being raised the way he was, thought was disgusting. Then he noticed a man in a funny looking top hat talking to the bar tender at the bar table. The bar tender was obviously old having been quite bald and his teeth looking like gross disgusting gummy old walnuts, or maybe that was just from drinking, anyway the man talked to Hagrid when he saw them, " The usual I'm assuming Hagrid?", he asked, but Hagrid merely smiled as he clapped Harry on the sholder, " Not today Tom, doing Dumbledore a favor, taking Harry to get his supplies for school", at that the buzzing chatter that had filled the pub stopped, " Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter", the bar tender said dumb founded, he came around the counter and shook his hand, tears filling his eyes, " It's such an honour to meet you Mr. Potter". Then it was Harry who was dumb founded, everyone was looking at him with respect in their eyes, the woman with the pipe was still puffing on it, even though it had gone out. Harry looked at Hagrid who was beaming, just then there were scrapes of chairs and the sound of footsteps rushing towards him as he was suddenly ingulfed by the crowd of people, it seemed like everyone there had gotten out of their seats to shake his hand or touch some part of him, " Doris Crockford at your service Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last", said the man that had been wearing the funny looking top hat, Harry was surprised, " Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back!", said one of the women who had been sitting at the table in the far corner, " Always wanted to meet you and shake your hand Mr. Potter", said one of the others. When a tiny man in a violet cloak and top hat came up to him Harry knew he was familar, " Delighted Mr. Potter, your parents would be so proud, we all are so proud, so proud", he repeated, " I've seen you before while out shopping with my Aunt and cousin you bowed to me!", Harry said as the memory popped into his head, " He remembers!", he exclaimed, " Dedalus Diggle by the way Mr. Potter, he remembers me!", he screeched turning back to the crowd, Harry shook hands with everyone in the pub, people saying how proud they were, how his parents would be, saying thank you for ridding them of The Dark Lord at last, some saying nothing at all, some even bowed to him. A wild looking old woman who Harry remembered being waved at on the bus came up to shake his hand and embrace him, she was wearing all green just like when he had seen her on the bus, a familar looking bald man in purple came up and shook his hand, he knew he had done this before randomly once in the middle of a street but that time he had said absolutely nothing, this time he said, " Welcome back Mr. Potter, your parents would be so proud, you look so much like your Father, you do!", Harry didn't know what to say, thankfully Hagrid told everyone they had to go,  
they had plenty of shopping to do.

Hagrid and Harry stood between two tight walls, almost like an alley but way smaller so small in fact Harry thought he'd be claustraphobic. Hagrid pulled out an umbrella from his coat and tapped random bricks on the dead end of the small space, muttering, " Three up, two across", then he tapped the brick he had landed on three times and the bricks began to deconstruct themselves into an archway leading to the old style market place that was Diagon Alley.

Harry was amazed, so amazed he didn't hear Hagrid welcome him to the place he now was, but he saw an old looking sign that read Diagon Alley, now that he was here he saw, all sorts of stores and funny dressed people about, children his age and younger, adults and teenagers even old people, about a third of these people were dressed like Harry. Hagrid began leading Harry towards a giant building at the end of the line of stores, it was snowy white and towered above all the other buildings, it had big bronze doors. As Harry walked up the stone white stairs leading up to the doors he saw an ugly looking creature wearing a scarlet and gold uniform, it's long fingers opened the doors for them as they walked in and faced another pair of doors, these had words engraved on them,

" Enter Stranger, But Take Heed Of What Awaits The Sin Of Greed For Those Who Take, But Do Not Earn Must Pay Most Dearly In Their Turn So If You Seek Beneath Our Floors A Tresure That Was Never Yours Theif, You Have Been Warned, Beware Of Finding More Than Tresure There"

There's no safer place to keep somethin' Harry, 'scept maybe Hogwarts", Hagrid muttered loud enough for only Harry to hear, " Don't mess with goblins Harry". When they walked through those doors two more of these creatures bowed to them dressed in the same uniform. Lining the walls were counters, tall counters with more creatures sitting in chairs talking to more funnily dressed people. Hagrid lead Harry to an empty spot where one of these creatures were sitting, " Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his parents acount, they left him money in their will, also Dumbledore wanted me to grab somethin' out of vault you-know-which", he said lowering his voice as he handed the creature a letter, on the letter in a big red stamp said in caps " TOP SECRET". When Harry saw this he was curious but then the creature asked him for his key, uh-oh, he knew it was to good to be true until he realized Hagrid was rummaging through his pockets again, when he saw him pull out a tiny key, Harry's whole body relaxed in relief. Next thing he knew another creature was leading them underground into a little cart that was on a trail like train tracks. The ride was fast and scary, Harry absolutely loved it, Hagrid not so much in fact he hated it so much he looked like he was going to be sick, he couldn't even talk and when they skidded to a stop outside a vault with the name Peverel on the big black doors, he had to lean against the wall to steady himself. The creature, whose name he thought was Griphook unlocked the door and opened it and inside was plenty, plenty and plenty of coins like what Hagrid had in his pocket. Harry listened as he explained what everything was, galleons,  
knuts, sickles, it seemed simple enough for Harry to remember, after they had visited the other vault they headed back down the street of Diagon Alley to buy the rest of his school supplies. 


End file.
